—Albus ¿Qué? —Tranquilo, James, sólo es un nombre
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Albus Severus acaba de nacer y, cuando desde el Cielo, su abuelo James supo el nombre completo casi muere nuevamente. Su nieto no podía llamarse como su máximo enemigo ¿O sí?


**Disclaimer; Todoslos derechos son de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>—¡Oh sí, "Gran Ególatra", creeme llegará el día en que mi nombre será tu karma! —espetó un Severus de dieciseis años a su némesis James Potter en una de sus tantas discusiones.<em>

_—Estaré muerto cuando tu imaginario día llegue, Quejicus._

_—Tal vez, pero recuerda esta fecha Potter, recuérdala. Y me reiré en tu cara ese día._

_—Sueña, Quejicus, sueña que es gratis —replicó James hablando como un gran filósofo. Luego se echó a reir con ganas._

_Severus se alejó._

_«Ríe, Potter, ríe. Mi venganza llegará, lo sé», pensó._

* * *

><p>Ginny se desplomó en la cama. Estaba cansada y dolorida, pero feliz. Su segundo hijo había llegado al mundo. El pequeño bebé que se lloraba en brazos de su orgulloso papá era igual a él, se notaba a simple vista.<p>

—Míralo, es tan pequeño —dijo Harry acercándoselo —Gracias por hacerme padre de nuevo, Ginny —añadió besándola.

—Míralo, es tan parecido a ti —murmuró ella, tomándolo en sus brazos por primera vez —Te amo, Harry.

—Yo a ti, mi amor —respondió besándola de nuevo.

Ginny lo miró y los ojos verdes de su esposo estaban de nuevo en su recién nacido hijo.

—Lo he estado pensando, Harry. Y acepto ponerle el nombre que me sugeriste. Después de todo lo vale. Ellos han hecho mucho por ti.

—¿De veras? —preguntó asombrado él. Creía que la idea a su esposa le desagradaba —Mira Ginny yo no quiero que tú estés discomforme...

—La idea me gusta muchísimo, amor. De veras.

—Entonces nuestro pequeño ya tiene nombre —sostuvo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Albus Severus Potter —concluyó ella.

.

En el Cielo, la expectación por ese nacimiento era enorme. Todos estaban pendientes del bebé y sus padres, en especial James y Lily.

—Felicidades ¡Abuelos nuevamente! —exclamó Fred con alegría —¡Ey! ¡Yo soy tío de nuevo!

—Felicidades entonces también a ti, Fred —dijo Remus con una sonrisa —¡Lily! ¿Contenta?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió ella —¡Y orgullosa!

—¡Cornamenta! ¡Dí algo! ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó su amigo.

Él no respondió.

—¿James?

—¿Cómo dijo que se llama MI nieto? —murmuró con los labios apretados.

—Cálmate —intervino Sirius que también había quedado shockeado —Ginny se confundió, seguramente. Acaba de dar a luz, pudo haberse confundido ¿no?

—¿Albus... cuánto? —volvió a preguntar James. Esta vez le temblaba el párpado del ojo derecho.

—¡Cómportate James! —exigió su esposa con una de sus miradas más duras. De esas que harían retroceder al más bravo caballero —¡Se llama Albus Severus! ¡Tú lo has oído bien!

—Mi hijo perdió la cabeza. Su primogénito lleva nuestro nombres —dijo dirigiéndose a Canuto —Lo cual es un grandísimo honor ¿Cómo puede ser que el hermano de James Sirius, lleve por nombre Se..Sev..Seve...Sevvv- ¡Ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo! Son cosas incompatibles. ¡Es tu culpa, Canuto!

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo? Pareces un maldito demente, Potter. ¡Coincido contigo Harry perdió la cabeza! ¿Pero que quieres que haga? ¡No puedo matar a Snape, ya está muerto! —replicó su mejor amigo.

El mencionado mago, apareció en medio de la conmoción y el colapso que estaba sufriendo James, aunque sólo Sirius le prestaba atención. Remus y Lily decidieron ignorarlo, después de todo era sabido que algo así ocurriría.

Miró a su _¿ex?_enemigo con actitud despreocupada y un poco divertida. Estaba disfrutando el momento.

—¡Potter! —saludó Severus con una maliciosa sonrisa —Hermoso día ¿verdad? ¡Me he enterado que ha nacido tu nieto! Felicidades, abuelito.

—Púdrete, Snape.

—¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estarías contento.

—Lo estoy. Mi hijo acaba de ser padre, claro que estoy contento —farfulló James.

—Pues no parece. ¡Oye! ¿Y cómo se llama? —la sonrisa de Snape era, para ese entonces, indisimulable.

James no le respondió pero, por las dudas, Sirius lo tenía bien agarrado del brazo. No fuera cosa que se ganaran un pasaje de ida al infierno por causar disturbios en el Cielo.

—Está bien, déjame adivinar —soltó Snape —Conociendo a tu hijo, imagino que le puso el nombre de alguien que haya dejado una huella en su vida. Déjame ver... ¿Alastor Dobby, quizás? ¿O será que se llama Albus? Pero no creo que lleve un solo nombre. Espera ¿Albus Severus? ¿Tu nieto se llama Albus Severus, mi querido Potter?

—Vete al diablo, Quejicus —respondió James furioso.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí —contestó Snape lanzando un suspiro de sastifacción —Qué hermoso que es cuando uno tiene razón. Te lo dije hace muchos años, Potter, mi nombre se convertiría en tu karma ¿O alguna vez pensaste que uno de tus descendientes iba a llevar mi nombre?

Severus rió burlonamente ampliamente sastifecho.

—Te apostaría también a que dentro de once años, estará en Slytherin. ¿Pero para que privarme del lujo de refrejarlo por tu cara, Potter?

—Puede que mi nieto lleve tu nombre, pero sigue siendo Potter y todos los Potter estamos en Gryffindor —retrucó James.

—Espera y verás. Espera y verás.

Snape se alejó silbando y con la misma actitud despreocupada con la que había llegado momentos antes.

—Es un imbécil. Puede que haya hecho muchas cosas por Harry, pero no deja de ser un imbécil —exclamó Sirius soltándole, al fin, el brazo a su amigo.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Canuto. Dime algo que no sepa. Pero Albus sera un Gryffindor ¿no?.

—¡Claro! —afirmó Sirius —Tú lo has dicho. Él es un Potter.

.

.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador, once años después, en la cabeza del segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny.

James estaba atónito. Tal vez su nieto, por esas cosas de la vida, fuese más Severus que Potter. Snape, apoyando su codo en el hombro de su enemigo, en una pose claramente provocadora, volvía a sonreir con autosastifacción. Le encantaba ver al Potter que tantas veces lo había humillado en Hogwarts, completamente incrédulo.

La venganza es un plato que se come frío. Y Severus Snape, eso lo sabía bien.


End file.
